


The Inappropriate Nocturnal Emissions Fic

by unrequited_rain



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: 16 year old boys being boys, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer really, really hates Ryan. A lot. Except for how he kind of doesn't at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inappropriate Nocturnal Emissions Fic

Spencer shivered in his sleeping bag. "I hate you. I really, really hate you Ryan."

"Whatever." Ryan shivered back.

"No. Really. It's like an ocean. I am an ocean of hate for you right now. Only it is bigger and less salty. How did you convince mom this was a good idea anyway?"

"I dunno." Ryan said as he slipped an ear bud in. "I think she thought we wouldn't go through with it."

Spencer sighed. "But why are we out here?" Spencer's teeth started chattering, as if they too wanted to know why Ryan was subjecting them to this. "I mean, jesus, Ry, it's really fucking cold."

Ryan turned onto his side to face away from Spencer. "Nothing's forcing you to stay out here, Spence." Ryan shoved the other ear bud in. "Just go inside if you're gonna be a baby about it."

Fuck, Spencer thought as he scrabbled with the zipper on his bag. Sometimes he felt every single day of the year between them, stretching out like a giant chasm. "Ry, I didn't. Fuck." he said trying to wedge himself into Ryan's sleeping bag. "I seem to remember this being a lot easier when we were younger."

Ryan smiled and almost laughed at that. Spencer counted it as a success. "We were a lot smaller then, dumbass." Ryan grumbled, "If you're gonna do that we might as well zip them together."

After they got the two sleeping bags zipped together and got themselves comfortable, Ryan started humming along to the CD. "What are you listening to?" Spencer asked, grabbing one of the buds out of Ryan's ear.

"Clarity," Ryan yawned.

"Of course." Spencer rolled his eyes. "Why did I even ask."

"I thought we established this already. It's because you're a dumbass."

Spencer gasped, mock affronted. "Bitch!"

"Jerk." Ryan said, shoving Spencer's shoulder.

"Whore." Spencer grinned, shoving Ryan back.

Ryan tugged the extra blanket over his head "Slut," he mumbled out from underneath it.

Spencer followed him under, "Takes one to know one asshole."

Ryan shoved at his shoulder ineffectually. "I hate you."

"Whatever." Spencer grinned.

Later, after the CD finished Ryan started to get up to change discs. "No." Spencer punctuated by grabbing Ryan's wrist. For some reason he didn't want to break this moment, just the two of them lying there under the blanket, breathing the same humid air. Some nameless urge in his gut saying stay. "Just..." he pressed play on the CD player between them. "Stay."

Ryan froze, like he couldn't quite understand what Spencer was saying. He finally said "Okay," and laid back down beside Spencer, his forehead brushing the side of Spencer's head, barely enough room for the CD player between them.

Spencer whispered, "Sing... please." Barely audible, and Ryan opened his eyes fuzzily, like he thought he had imagined it.

Ryan took forever to answer. So long Spencer thought maybe he really was asleep. But then he whispered "Okay." Spencer fell asleep to Ryan singing A Sunday.

~*~*~

Spencer woke up fuzzy eyed and sleep dumb. It was still dark outside the tent, or rather, it was still dark under the blanket he and Ryan still had over their heads. He started to sit up to find out what time it was when Ryan's arms tightened around his middle.

Spencer froze.

It wasn't that he wasn't used to waking up with Ryan curled around him. They had shared a bed too many times growing up and Ryan was a veritable octopus. No, that's not why Spencer had frozen.

It was Ryan's hard on that was currently rubbing against the small of his back as Ryan shifted restlessly in what Spencer hoped was his sleep. If not, then this situation had the potential to get very messy and very embarrassing very fast.

Spencer held his breath and shifted his weight tentatively. Ryan grasped tighter and muttered something in his sleep. Which absolutely did not sound like his name, Spencer told himself resolutely.

Spencer's gut burned as a million thoughts raced through his brain. Was this... was Ryan... really him, or just any port in a storm?

Spencer was just about to try to get up again when Ryan let out a sharp moan. Spencer's brain broke and it was all he could do to just bite his lip and not echo Ryan back. Spencer twitched back and felt Ryan's dick rub up against the crack of his ass. He tentatively twisted his hips and Ryan moaned. He bit his lip and shoved one hand into his boxers, praying that Ryan wouldn't wake up and freak out.

Abruptly, Ryan shifted and turned to face the other side of the tent. Spencer froze, but Ryan didn't seem to be awake. Ryan started to moan, and Spencer wanted to turn, wanted to watch, wanted to figure out these flutterings in his stomach when he smelled Ryan's shampoo. He wanted everything to make sense... he wanted everything.

Ryan let out another half garbled moan, sharp and high pitched, and holy fuck. He moved his hand furiously in his shorts, trying not to make a sound. Ryan started to say something, but stopped and that was it, he had to be awake, to cut it off like that. He flicked his thumb over the head of his cock and came all over the inside of his shorts.

~*~*~

When Spencer woke up again it was light out, and he was alone. As Spencer grasped for his watch, he wondered if Ryan believed he had been asleep, and if he would tell him what happened. Probably not, Spencer thought, running a hand over his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 11:30. Spencer tugged on a pair of jeans over his crunchy and still disgusting boxers and crawled out of the tent.

Ryan was in the kitchen with his mom and sisters talking about their band. "I mean, it's fine with just the three of us, but some of our original stuff I just think could use another guitar. Brent says he knows a guy..."

Spencer sat down next to Ryan with a bowl of cereal and carefully watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was positive Ryan wouldn't say anything now, especially not with his mom and sisters here, but maybe he could get some clue from how Ryan acted around him.

But the thing was, Ryan was acting like everything was normal. Like it was just any other Saturday morning. Like he hadn't just rubbed off against his best friend last night.

Then a thought froze him with the spoon halfway between the bowl and his mouth. What if... his brain was buzzing. He stood up so fast his chair clattered to the floor. Ryan eyed him warily, while his mom looked at him like he had gone insane.

"Urm... I gotta..." He stuttered. "Bathroom."

Spencer dashed up the stairs and quickly locked the bathroom door. What if it wasn't the first time? The idea of Ryan getting hard because of him, jerking off because of him, was almost too much to handle.

Spencer turned the shower on and kicked his clothes off, climbing in. He tipped his head back and tried not to think about Ryan, which at this point was totally useless. Might as well have asked him not to think about air or water. It should have been weird, but for some reason it wasn't. Like it was just another one of those RyanandSpencer things only they understood.

He let his head drop forward under the spray and closed his eyes. He thought about what Ryan would do if he knew, if he were here. He knew what happened, for the most part, during sex. He had seen porn before, when Brent brought that old playboy film of his dad's to practice that one time. It was horribly cheesy and from the 80's, and Spencer hadn't felt anything for any of the girls, except a vague awkward discomfort.

But now he thought of one of the scenes from the movie, where a guy sneaks up on a girl in the shower. He thought of Ryan slipping into the shower behind him, wrapping his arms around him and jerking him off, dick rubbing against his ass. Eyes shut, he bit his lip and leaned back against the wall as he came all over the shower door after a few short pulls on his dick.

He spent a few more minutes in the shower and wiped down the door. He got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, opened the door and came face to face with Ryan.

"...Hi." Spencer said, trying to move past him. But Ryan grabbed his hand and tugged him back into the bathroom. "Or I could come with you," he said under his breath. "Jesus, Ry, what the-"

"You were awake." He said bluntly. "You were awake, and you liked it."

Spencer started spluttering. "What? I ... No. What are you talking about? I didn't."

"I did too." Ryan whispered in between Spencer's protestations, and moved forward to kiss him.

Ryan was kissing him. Kissing him. Ryan who usually kissed (along with other stuff) girls. And also, apparently him. Spencer was still shell shocked and hadn't responded yet, so Ryan started to pull back. This prompted Spencer into action. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist to stop him and to pull him closer, even as Ryan tried to tug away. "Please Ryan," Spencer whispered hoarsely, leaning their foreheads together, noses brushing.

"Really?" Ryan looked dazed. "You're sure? You have to be sure Spencer. I don't want to just..." he waved his arms around his head. "Do this, then decide it won't work."

Spencer thought about the one time he had gone to a party with Ryan. How he got suckered into a game of seven minutes in heaven, and how he had felt absolutely nothing when Suzie Jenkins had pressed her sticky lips against his, and they fumbled around for those agonizingly long minutes. How kissing Ryan felt like the rightest thing he had ever done. He moved his hands up to cup Ryan's shoulders. "It's you," he whispered.

Ryan let out a relieved sigh and let his hands drop into Spencer's hair. "I'm gonna kiss you again then, okay?"

Spencer closed his eyes and sighed into Ryan's mouth. "Okay."

They stood there, lips just barely touching, mostly just breathing into each other's mouths when Spencer's mom yelled up the stairs, "Boys! I'm taking your sisters to dance practice! Be back in a few hours!"

They laugh, and all of a sudden, it's easier. Easier to wrap his arms around Ryan, bury his nose against Ryan's skin, and figure out it wasn't just his shampoo, but something distinctly Ryan that made his stomach clench and his heart leap at the same time.

Spencer and Ryan made their way back to his room, pausing along the way to grin madly at each other. They collapsed onto Spencer's bed, Ryan talking at Spencer about how they "need another guitar, Spencer, no really," while Spencer tried to air drum along to Rock Show.

"It's not gonna be weird, is it?" Ryan asked, sitting up.

"Your face is weird." Spencer retorted.

"Jerk," Ryan laughed, shoving a bony elbow into Spencer's ribs. "I mean another guitarist. Brent said he knows a guy from school, he might bring him around sometime. Brendon or Brandon, something like that."

"Yeah, okay. We'll see." Spencer flopped around to lay his head against Ryan's stomach.

Ryan toyed with his hair. "I don't know, I've got a good feeling."

"Good." Spencer tipped his head back to grin at Ryan.

"Yeah, good." He smiled back.


End file.
